Sarah and the seven goblins
by sailorbaby
Summary: A Labyrinth version of Snow White


** SARAH AND THE SEVEN GOBLINS**

**"Sarah catch," said her father Eric throwing the ball to her.**

**"You have you to do better than that, Dad" Sarah replied as she caught the ball.**

**This was a normal afternoon for 17 years old Sarah and her father playing ball. They had done this since Sarah was 4 but that was before Sarah's mother died. When Sarah was 5 her father remarried to a beautiful and kind woman. She was all that to other but to Sarah. Well she hate the girl who was her daddy's little baby and she wanted Sarah beauty too. So that after while Sarah and her father was playing ball her stepmother named Karen would looks at them from the door with a evil face wanted to find a way to get raided of Sarah so she could have him all to herself.**

**"Come on Sarah that enough for today" said Eric.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOkkkk Dad" said Sarah running to him.**

**"There you two are I was wondering when you were going to finished because dinner nearly done" said Karen.**

**"Ok go on Sarah your mother and I will be in, in a little minute"**

**Then Sarah turned and said.**

**"You mean stepmother my mother died"**

**"Sarah William you say sorry" shouted Eric.**

**"Sorry"**

**"That ok Sarah," said Karen as she saw Sarah walk off and up the stairs.**

**"I'm sorry..**

**"That alright Eric I know how much she misses her mother" said Karen thinking to herself she really wanted to kill Sarah.**

**"I would I could take you to, to come with me to this meeting in England I have to go to really would" said Eric.**

**"I know but James is coming and Sarah so looking forward to that I need to stay to keep watch on the both of them"**

**"Haha" laughed Eric.**

**"We better get inside Sarah will be waiting"**

**"Wait!" said Eric hold her hand.**

**"What is it"**

**"What" he put his lips on her.**

**From around the corner Sarah was watching and when she saw them kissing it just made she sick. She liked her dad to be happy but with that woman then she heard them coming in then she run to the kitchen **

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**AT THE DINNERTABLE**

**"Sarah?'**

**"Yes dad" **

**"You know I will be leaving for England tomorrow"**

**"Yes dad is Uncle James still coming?" she asked.**

**"You he is so can you be on your best behave for me when he come" **

**"I will" replied Sarah **

**"What time will you be leaving again?" asked Karen **

**"9:00" he replied.**

**"Come you wake me dad" asked Sarah.**

**"Of course darling" replied Eric.**

**"I have finished can I go now" **

**"Don't you want sweets?" said Karen.**

**"No thankyou" said Sarah as she lifted the chair and went upstairs.**

**In Sarah's bedroom was like going into another world. A world of dreams and fantasy. It was the only place her could hide and forget about her problems as she got into her bed she began the dream her dream about a handsome prince saving her from this life but alas it hadn't happened yet. But Sarah's hopes and dream will come true one day. **

**In a totally difference not a prince but a king named Jareth was in his bed dreaming that one day he would find a beautiful princess for him to take away in his arms and save her from the lift she lead now. Now Jareth was tied so he decided to hit the sack for the night and in her world he did the same. So the both went soundly off to sleep no knowing they were dreaming about each.**

**IN THE MORNING**

**"Sarah dear wake up" said Eric remembering the promise he made to her.**

**"Oh dad thanks for waking me" she said as she sat up.**

**"Well I remembered that you asked me to wake you up. Now you be a good girl for your moth…**

**He stopped remembering what she had said yesterday**

** for Karen and Uncle James" he explained**

**"I will," said Sarah.**

**"I will get you something if you be good from England"**

**"Thanks dad"**

**"Now you can go back to sleep"**

**"Daddd it 9:00 I get up now"**

**"Oh sorry"**

**"Just wait a minute I well get my dressing gown"**

**So Sarah got it put it around her tighten it then she and her father left the room together. Outside Karen and her brother James were waiting.**

**"UUUUUUUUncle James" cried Sarah as she ran to him with open arms**

**Well even those Sarah didn't like Karen it didn't mean she hated her other step-family **

**"So how my niece long time no see?" asked James.**

**"Well I am in year twelve"**

**"That great and I have something for you in my bag" he explained.**

**"Cool" she started to put her hand in his bag but he shut it before she could see what it was.**

**"NO my dear niece. Later ok"**

**"Ok Uncle" as she kissed her father**

**"Bye everyone" said Eric and his taxi.**

**As the taxi drove off they were all waving until the taxi disappeared.**

**"Oh Sarah lets go inside," said Karen.**

**"Ok" said Sarah as she and her uncle went in.**

**Karen looked at them from outside and smiled an evil smile this day she would get her revenge. **

**AFTER DINNER AT 7:00**

**"Sarah dear can you go up to your room it time for bed," said Karen.**

**"But it only 7:00"**

**"Sarah go to bed Please" replied Karen**

**"Ok" mumbled Sarah as she left the room to go to her bedroom.**

**"You really shouldn't be so hard on her," said James.**

**"James I want you to look at this," said Karen giving him a brooch.**

**He looked at it and become very dizzy he fell on the floor. You see Karen had a friend that was a witch doctor and she have she had magic power. So Karen told her about Sarah and that she wanted to get raid of her. At Karen and the witch knew what extily what to do. Two minutes later after falling on the floor James opened his opened his eyes ever so slowly.**

**"Now my dear brother you will take Sarah into a bush and kill her" whispered Karen into her brother's ear.**

**Now didn't want to do this but he had to. So he got up brush himself off and shouted.**

**"Sarah, Sarah can you come down here?"**

**Sarah had heard him call but she did hear what was before. So she had no idea what was in store for her next.**

**"Coming Uncle James" she called back while coming down the stairs.**

**"Hey you want to take a walk?" he asked,**

**"Sure I just need to put my shoes on" she ran back upstairs.**

**So she put her shoes on then she quickly went back downstairs.**

**"Ready" she said.**

**"Good, see ya Karen," said James glaring at her.**

**"Bye Sarah" she said with an evil smile on her face.**

**When they got there they first had a game of ball and Sarah would tell him when happened in her life lately. Time went fast and it was soon 9:00 and cold too.**

**"Uncle James it time to go back now," said Sarah.**

**James turned to face his niece, his beautiful niece. How could he kill such a wonderful girl with her life a head of her how could he do that?**

**"Sarah I want you to listen to me" he said with shaky hands"**

**"What..what wrong?" said Sarah.**

**"Karen want me to kill you"**

**Sarah jumped back even knowing that her uncle would not hurt her **

**"So are you going to kill me?" said Sarah nearly in tears**

**"No but I want you to go into the Labyrinth" he explained.**

**"The Labyrinth what that I heard of it from my stories bu..**

**"It place I hope you will be safe. Now go please just go"**

**"But Uncle..**

**"Sarah just please go," he shouted.**

**"But**

**"GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed**

**Then she ran into the entrance of the Labyrinth and did stop until she got to the forest of the Labyrinth coaupllp and cried. Now poor Sarah didn't know what to do. All she knew her stepmother wanted to kill her and why did she have to made her Uncle that she loved so much to do it. She knew he didn't want to do either. Why can she do it herself if she wanted Sarah to be dead so badly? Now she is in the weird place she heard of only in a book. Right now she wished her real mother was still alive. So after crying for five minutes she got up and looked around.**

**"Hey you" said a voice**

**Sarah turned around seeing a little goblin looking at her**

**"Hey you you in there" said the goblin.**

**"Of course who are you?" said Sarah seeing to little goblin circling around her.**

**"I was just about to asks you the same queinit" he replied as he walked over to a trash can and opened it**

**"Hey Sleepyhead wake up" he said.**

**"Oh Smarty-pants I was have a nap" replied the Sleepyhead lefting his head from the can.**

**"Hey Dumbo, Joker, Noisy, Scarycat and Idiot wake up and get here we have a visitor **

**There all seven goblins got in a group then looked up at Sarah.**

**"Hello" the seven said.**

**"Hello I name is Sarah"**

**"This my roommates Sleepyhead…**

**"Dumbo, Joker, Noisy, scarycat, idiot and your name is Smartpants," said Sarah.**

**"How did you know?" said Smartpants.**

**"You just said their name"**

**"Oh" he replied.**

**"Smartpants…Smartpants"**

**"What Idiot"**

**"My shoes are untied" whaled Idiot.**

**"So" replied Smartpants. **

**"So you do them up"**

**"No"**

**"Wait don't say that I'll do them," said Sarah walking to the littlest goblin who wanted his shoes. "Oh you shoes are broken"**

**"Ohhhhhhhhh no" Idiot said**

**"Why are you here anyway?" asked Dumbo.**

**So Sarah told them her story and they felt sorry for her. Even Smartiepants did.**

**"Can you cook?" asked Dumbo.**

**"Yes" replied Sarah.**

**"And sew?" said Idiot.**

**"Do you need a place to stay if you can do those thing we will let you stay will us?" said Smartpants.**

**"Oh yes thank you I will thank you," said Sarah.**

**So Sarah went to their house and saw it was compantly clean**

**"Your house it beautiful" said Sarah.**

**"Why thankyou" said Noisy.**

**So four the three next Sarah cooked and cleaned but it was weft it. They gave her a nice room which looked like her room she had in her home. They played music for her and she would dance with them too. Then grew very foded of Sarah and she had to them. **

**ONE AFTERNOON**

**"Now Sarah you be careful because we don't know how be come out to get you" said Idiot.**

**Now Idiot who was the foded of the lot had said this time and time again when they went out without her.**

**"I will idiot," said Sarah as she leaded over to give him a kiss.**

**MEANWHILE AT SARAH'S HOME**

**Karen found out her stepdaughter was still alive. So she went to make a house call to her friend the witch doctor. When she did the witch knew why she had come and knew easily what to do too. She had given Karen a poisonous peach Sarah always loved peaches. Also the witch gave Karen a clock and a non-poisonous drink. So with the clock on with a hood on, some peaches in a basket with the only ripe one the poisonous one. With those things and drinking a drink that would change her voice to an old lady she would deftly kill Sarah for good.**

**  
BACK IN THE LABYRINTH AT THE SEVEN GOBLIN'S HOME**

**"There the boys are going to be happychappy when they come home to this chocolate and banana pie," said Sarah.**

**"Well dear why don't you put a little on it" said a voice.**

**Sarah turned and saw it was only a little old lady selling peaches**

**"HHHHHHHmmm they do look nice. But I already finished the pie and I am hungry but I have no money" said Sarah.**

**"Have one for free you seem like such girl" said the lady.**

**"Could I**

**"Yes please take this one"**

**"Why thankyou you are very kind" said Sarah as she took it from the lady hand.**

**Sarah put her teeth to it bit into it when fell senseless to the ground.**

**"Ha I done it" the old lady cried and with that she threw some magic stones around her then disappeared. But when she got home she found the police waiting for her. Because James had gone to the police and told them all about it. So the arrested Karen and she went to jail.**

**AFTERNOON AT THE GOBLIN'S HOUSE.**

**"Hey Sarah I can smell something"**

**"Hey Sarah"**

**Then Idiot opened the door and saw a sight he wished he never see.**

**"Guys Sarah hurt," shouted Idiot.**

**Idiot went closer to see what was wrong with Sarah then he saw the peach. He sniffed it **

**"No guys Sarah been**

**"Sarah been what Idiot?" said Smartiepants**

**"She be poisoned," cried Idiot.**

**Then they lifted Sarah on to the couch and spend to day making a coffin of they beloved Sarah.**

**They put coffin in the place they first met her which was the labyrinth forest and put her inside of it. But even thought death she looked so beautiful. In the market place king Jareth was walking around not have anything to do. He turned a corner and as he did you saw a goblin who was Idiot crying.**

**"Hey Idiot why you crying you should playing?" asked Jareth.**

**"IIII'm sorry sir but my friend died today"**

**"Look we need to die"**

**"No my friend she**

**"She you crying over a girl goblin" laughed Jareth.**

**"We put her in a coffin in the forest" said Idiot. **

**"Well I think I see this dead friend of yours show me"**

**So Idiot took the king to the forest**

**"Here she is your majie," said Idiot.**

**Jareth looked at her she did look too beautiful to die. Then Idiot told him about her. **

**"Oh my god" he whisper to himself as he walked forward to the coffin. **

**"You! You are girl of all my dreams and why did you have to die. You look beautiful even thought death" **

**He lifted the case that was protecting her got on one knee and said.**

**"I dreamt about you everynight and I will dream of you always and this will be my last thing for me to give to you," he said as he leaded over to kiss her on red rose lips.**

**Then his head dropped to the ground and quietly without no one hearing he wept. Then Sarah's eyes opened. She was alive she turned ever so slowly and saw the king kneeing down crying softly. She took her hand and gently to touch Jareth face. He felt this and looked who it was Sarah, his princess was alive.**

**"You are alive" whispered Jareth.**

**"Yes thanks to you" she whispers back.**

**"Marry me and I will see that woman will never hurt you again.**

**"Yes"**

**So Jareth took Sarah in his arms and took her to the castle. Next day they were married. **

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**  
THIS WAS WRITTEN BY………NEO-QUEEN SPIDERGIRL**


End file.
